I Am Number Four My Version
by Hanny999
Summary: Ten of us came here. We look like you. We talk like you. We live among you. But we are not you. Our plan was to grow, and train, and become strong, and become one, and fight them. But they found us and started hunting us first. They caught Number One is China. They caught Number Two in India. They caught Number Three in Brazil I am Number Four. I am next.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my new story guys :P**

**Ok, so forget EVERYTHING about the real series. This is a new one with completely new characters.**

**Here we go!**

Everything is quiet. You can hear the crickets chirp around the wooden hut. This is in the middle of the Amazon forest. Inside the house, there is a short but beautiful girl inside the house with a woman at the age of around 40.

The girl is extremely tan with freckles over her face. She turns over in her sleep, uncomfortably, as if to be scared of something. She tosses around once more, waking up the older woman.

She smiles, causing wrinkles, which is unfortunate for her age. She looks at the girl and holds her hand that has now slipped off the bed she was sleeping on.

The girl wakes up at being touched, but smiles back at the old woman. The woman blesses her a long life and then stands up and turns around.

Suddenly, everything goes horribly wrong. A knife comes out of nowhere and hits here in the heart.

She falls to her knees and has one last look at the girl who is stunned.

"No matter what, I love you. Always."

A tear slips out of the girls eye and she jumps up and runs out the hidden backdoor. She runs through what seems an endless amount of trees, while listening to the constant footsteps of her pursuers. Both her and her enemy are running much faster than any regular person possibly could.

The girls thoughts are completely focused on escaping, getting over what looked to be her mother's death extremely quickly. She runs into a clearing, that is now filled with smoke and she gets the feeling that something was burnt here.

This is where a village once was.

She falls to her knees, weak from realizing just how hopeless her situation is. Suddenly, she is surrounded by a group of pale people that are all above 6 feet tall.

She gets to her feet and pulls a small dagger out of back pocket and stares them down.

The odds are stacked against her and she knows this. She screams and bolts for one side of the clearing, eager to get out of this situation.

A battle cry erupts from the human-like beasts as they charge her. She uses fighting techniques that are extremely complicated and tears through most of her opponents. Everything seems to be going her way, until one of the soldiers around her manages to land a hit on her.

She screams in fury and pain and intensifies her speed, but the soldiers become more confident, a grin on each of their faces.

One finally gets close enough and knocks the small dagger out of her hand and grabs her by the throat, lifting her into the air like a trophy he just won.

Everything goes silent, except for the man's laughter.

"Your cause-" He spits into her face, "Was always hopeless and you know it."

She screams into his monstrous face and tries to land a blow on him. She gets a punch, which stops his laughter, but he then lifts her higher, and stabs her right through the stomach.

Everything goes black.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sorry for a short prologue, but it is a prologue.**

**Review for more, and I'll see you later.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys.**

**So this chapter is very close to the first chapter of the real book, but it is needed as it has very important info.**

**Enjoy and please leave a review!**

In the beginning there were nine of us. We left when we were young, almost too young to remember.

_Almost._

I am told the ground shook, that the skies were full of light and explosions. We were in that two-week period of the year when both moons hang on opposite sides of the horizon. It was a time of celebration, and the explosions were at first mistaken for fireworks.

They were not.

It was warm, a soft wind blew in from off the water. I am always told the weather: it was warm. There was a soft wind. I've never understood why that matters.

What I remember most vividly is the way my grandmother looked that day. She was frantic, and sad. There were tears in her eyes. My grandfather stood just over her shoulder. I remember the way his glasses gathered the light from the sky. There were hugs. There were words said by each of them. I don't remember what they were.

Nothing haunts me more.

It took a year to get here. I was four when we arrived. We were to assimilate ourselves into the culture before returning to Lorien when it could again sustain life. The nine of us had to scatter, and go our own ways. For how long, nobody knew. We still don't. None of them know where I am, and I don't know where they are, or what they look like now. This is how we protect ourselves because of the charm that was placed upon us when we left, a charm guaranteeing that we can only be killed in the order of our numbers, so long as we stay apart. If we come together, then the charm is broken.

When one of us is found and killed, a circular scar wraps around the right ankle of those still alive. And residing in our left ankle, formed when the Loric charm was first cast, is a small scar identical to the amulet each of us wears. The circular scars are another part of the charm. A warning system so that we know where we stand with each other, and so that we know when they'll be coming for us next. The first scar came when I was eight years old. I was doing some of my homework and I fell, screaming, while clutching my right ankle. The pain was terrible and I heard some of our neighbors come to see if I was fine. It was the first sign that the Mogadorians had finally found us on Earth, and the first sign that we were in danger. Until the scar showed up, I had almost convinced myself that my memories were wrong, that what Sam told me was wrong. I wanted to be a normal kid living a normal life, but I knew then, beyond any doubt or discussion that I wasn't. We were living in South Carolina and we moved to a small town in California the next day.

The second scar came when I was eleven. I was in math class. The immense agony that could only mean a scar came to me, and I immediately knew what was happening. I knew what happened to Number Two. I could stand the pain this time, without screaming and I would've stayed in class, but the scar lit my sock on fire. The math teacher rushed me to a hospital. The doctor in the ER found the first scar and called the police. When Sam showed, they threatened to arrest him for child abuse. But because he hadn't been anywhere near me when the second scar came, they had to let him go. We got in the car and drove away, this time to Pennsylvania. We left everything we had except for the Loric chest that Sam brought along on every move. All twenty-eight of them to date.

The third scar appeared an hour ago. I was at a party in one of my friend's house. I had never been invited to a party before. I had always, because I knew we might leave at any minute, kept to myself. But it had been quite for two years. Sam hadn't seen anything on the news that might have lead the Mogadorians to one of us, or might alert us to them. So I made a couple of friends. The party was going great, I was talking to girls I had admired, but never talked to. There was music, and everything was going fine. I felt the scar coming and pain ripped through my leg. The girl I was talking to screamed, but I calmed her down. I told her that I thought she was beautiful and that I hoped she would have a long life.

The stakes were higher now. They had found Number Three, wherever he or she was, and Number Three was dead. I ran down the roads all the way back home, at speeds faster than any of the cars could go. When I got home, I was drenched with sweat and Sam was at the bank of scanners and monitors that he used to research news around the world, and police activity in our area. He knew without me saying a word, though he did lift my pants to see the scars.

In the beginning we were a group of nine.

Three are gone, dead.

There are Six of us left. They are hunting us, and they won't stop until they've killed us all.

I am Number Four.

I know that I am next.

**I basically copied the first chapter, but I did change a couple things. This was necessary to do though so yea.**

**I might update later today, but if not definitely by Sunday on either one of my stories.**

**Please leave a review **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys.**

**Thanks to .Reader for finding my mistake in the last chapter, I fixed it. Btw, Sam is Four's Cepan.**

**Enjoy the chapter **

I walk out of the house, without emotion. We're leaving. Again.

I look up at the small 2-room house and suddenly feel sad. The Louisiana wind making everything seems so peaceful. The trees in the background are extremely relaxing and you can see the view of the Gulf of Mexico clearly.

It should be a relaxing day with some training between Sam and I, but it's not. It's a day to forget. I'm still not over the fact that they are coming for me specifically. I'm next.

I know there is no time for self-pity, but right now, that's the only emotion I allow.

"-To Paradise, Ohio. Have you thought of a name yet?" Sam snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Nah, I'll think while on the road." I reply calmly. This is the longest we had ever stayed anywhere. The best place I'd ever lived.

Not because I liked the place, but because I made friends, had some memories, unlike when I would just be that guy who nobody knew.

I shake my head just thinking about it.

I grab my chest off the ground and hoist it into the trunk of the car we're using.

We stand in front of the house for about 30 seconds, thinking about everything that's happened here. It's our type of moment of silence.

"Ok, let's get out of this place." I say, letting no emotion get into my voice. I can't be weak. No matter what.

I throw my wallet, ID, passport, and literally everything on me. I see Sam doing the same.

Finally, I light a match and throw it onto the ground.

We stand for a couple of minutes, watching it burn, knowing nobody will see us or understand what's happening. After the second floor starts burning, I feel overwhelmed with emotion.

I walk into the shotgun and I relax a little. I take my small gaming device, whatever it's called, and start using it.

I've already finished all the games in the device, but it takes my mind off of things and that's exactly what I need right now.

My name in Louisiana was Donald. I don't even remember why I picked the name.

Oh well, Donald's gone now and I don't even care. I tell myself these things even though I know they're not true.

I internally sigh as Sam starts the car.

"So what are you thinking about?" He says.

"Louisiana. I'm going to miss that place."

We stop and I jump out of the car, ready to get some fresh air.

Sam gives me some cash and I walk into the gas station to get something to eat.

I come back with 3 bags full of chips and sodas and jump into the back seat this time.

I open a bag of chips and relax.

"What do you think of Josh Walter?" I ask him.

He immediately laughs.

Oh no. "Wait, wait, that's terrible, please, wait!"

"Ah, shucks, already put them into the document, Josh. I guess maybe next time you can pick a different name."

I mutter some curses under my breath and go back to eating my chips.

Though I'm tired of moving everywhere, I can't wait for the next move. It can't come any faster. My name needs to change or I'm going to kill somebody, preferably Sam.

Sam starts the car again and we drive off.

**Sorry for the short chapter, and it being late, but I have to write a 14-page math essay, so there isn't much time to write anymore **

**Hopefully I can update before the weekend, but don't really expect it.**

**Leave a review, see you next time!**


End file.
